Scorpion Catcher/Transcript
Starting out *'Thormac:' Hello I am Thormac the Sorcerer, I don't suppose you could be of assistance to me? *'Player:' What do you need assistance with? *'Thormac:' I've lost my pet scorpions. They're lesser Kharid scorpions, a very rare breed. I left their cage door open, now I don't know where they've gone. There's three of them, and they're quick little beasties. They're all over Runescape. **'Player:' So how would I go about catching them then? ***'Thormac:' Well I have a scorpion cage here which you can use to catch them in. **'Player:' What's in it for me? ***'Thormac:' Well I suppose I can aid you with my skills as a staff sorcerer. Most battlestaffs around here are a bit puny. I can beef them up for you a bit. ****'Thormac:' If you go up to the village of Seers, to the North of here, one of them will be able to tell you where the scorpions are now. The Seer *'Seer:' Many greetings. **'Player:' Your friend Thormac sent me to speak to you. ***'Seer:' What does the old fellow want? ***'Player:' He's lost his valuable lesser Kharid scorpions. ***'Seer:' Well you have come to the right place. I am a master of animal detection. Let me look into my looking glass. **'Player:' I need to locate some scorpions. ***'Seer:' Well you have come to the right place. I am a master of animal detection. Do you need to locate any particular scorpion? Scorpions are a creature somewhat in abundance. ***'Player:' I'm looking for some lesser Kharid scorpions. They belong to Thormac the sorcerer. ***'Seer:' Let me look into my looking glass. ****The seer produces a small mirror ****The seer gazes into the mirror ****The seer smoothes his hair with his hand ****'Seer:' I can see a scorpion that you seek. It resides in a dark place, between a lake and a holy island. There by the entrance shall you find it. So close and yet so far. ****'Player:' That was cryptic. Can't you just tell me where it is? ****'Seer:' Where would be the fun in that? More riddles *'Player:' Hi, I've retrieved the first scorpion. *'Seer:' Well, I've checked my looking glass. The second Kharid Scorpion has been spirited away by a brute of a man. He runs a shop in a village two canoe trips from Lumbridge. That's all I can tell you about that scorpion. *'Player:' Any more scorpions? *'Seer:' It's good that you should ask. I have information on the last scorpion for you. It seems to be in some sort of upstairs room. There's some brown clothing lying on a table nearby. *'Player:' Oh come on now! Brown clothing? That's not a clue! *'Seer:' Alright alright! The clothing is adorned with a golden four-pointed star. Happy now? *'Player:' Not really. *'Seer:' Fine! You should go to where monks reside. *'Player:' Up a tree? *'Seer:' MONKS! NOT MONKEYS!!!! Peska *'Player:' I've heard you have a small scorpion in your possession. *'Peska:' Now, how could you know about that, I wonder. Mind you, I don't have it anymore. I gave it as a present to my brother Ivor when I visited our outpost in the west. Well, actually I hid it in his room so it would nip him. It was a bit of a surprise gift. *'Player:' So where's this outpost? *'Peska:' It's a fair old trek to the west, across the White Wolf Mountains. Then head west, north-west until you see the axes and horned helmets. *'Player:' Thanks for the information. *'Peska:' No problem! Tell Ivor I said hi! Finishing *'Thormac:' How goes your quest? *'Player:' I have retrieved all your scorpions. *'Thormac:' Aha, my little scorpions home at last! *'Thormac:' Thank you for rescuing my scorpions. *'Player:' You said you'd enchant my battlestaff for me. *'Thormac:' Yes, although it'll cost you 40,000 coins for the materials. What kind of staff did you want enchanting? Transcript